


Patience and Emotions Never Mix Well

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Could I Be Yours? [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is kind of an asshole, George is so confused, M/M, Quackity is so patient, Quackitynotfound, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Dream catches George in the middle of his walk, apparently they “have something important to discuss”.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/ Clay | Dream, Mentioned Clay| Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Could I Be Yours? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Patience and Emotions Never Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imXin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imXin/gifts), [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/gifts), [NBRFVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBRFVE/gifts).



> :D
> 
> Hello! How are you guys? Do you like my new user name? I do lol. I also want to change my profile picture, what should I change it to?

It was an odd encounter, he never expected to see Dream here at all. Yet, there he was. The tall, blonde man who’s green eyes stared into George’s. It brought back lots of memories, and all of a sudden George felt very nostalgic.

“Can I walk with you?” The younger asked hopefully, George sighed and nodded. Dream followed beside him as he continued to walk along the invisible path he had decided he was going to. “What are you doing out here anyways? Isn Quackity usually with you?” Dreams voice had a bit of a bite to them at the end of his sentence, almost like he hated the word ‘Quackity’.

“I just came out here for some space, lately I’ve needed to clear something in my mind. Quackity was actually the one who suggested I go alone.” His response was empty, and he showed no emotion towards Dream. The said man hummed in reply.

“Listen George. We really need to talk.” Dream said suddenly, they both stopped walking at the same time.

“No Dream, we have nothing to talk about.” George went to turn his back to Dream, but his wrist was grabbed and he was forced to look back at the taller.

“Let me speak, George you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I care about you like no one else, and you mean everything to you-“ His rambling was cut short when George out a finger up to his mouth to silence him.

“No, don’t even finish that sentence. Be careful with your words, Dream. I’m not your husband.” The grip around his wrist tightened as Dream let out a breathy sigh.

“That’s what I’m here to talk about! George, no one else in the world has ever made me feel the way I do for you. Not even Fundy. Please.”

George’s heart quickened as Dreams left hand crawled its way up to his cheek to rub it gently. He was lost in his own fantasy, one where Dream was with him and not Fundy. The brunette feels like crying, all he wants to do is clear his mind and think about everything. Only then, does he feel the metallic and cold feeling against his cheek from Dreams wedding ring.

That’s right.

“This isn’t right, you are a married man. You would be cheating on your husband right now.” His hands push dream away and he takes a few steps back. Dream sighs angrily and takes more quick steps towards George.

“George, I don’t love him, I love you.” It almost sounded real, but something about it told him it was just another one of Dreams cruel jokes. He remembered why he came to this forest in the first place, to think. So he does.

He first thinks about how devastate Fundy would be to find out about what Dream is doing. The Dutch boy had never been friends with George, but he knew him well enough to know his emotions. It would be heartbreaking, and worse Fundy would blame it on George.

His mind then goes to Quackity. How would he react, how would he feel to know that George had somehow someway ended up running right back to Dream. Especially after the confession. 

He thinks about how everyone else would react, they would probably despise him for it. They would call him a slut, a traitor. George would lose all his friends in 1 second.

The last thing he thought about was himself. How did he feel about this? What did he want? He knew it was wrong to love a married man, he knew it was wrong to love Dream. What about his feelings for Quackity? He definitely needed more time to think about that. It was like George was going through an emotional roller coaster, that kept going through the exact same tract with the exact same turns and loops. History was repeating itself.

George had finally came up with a decision about 3 minutes later. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he backed away from Dream Andy looked him in the eyes with a piercing glare.

“If you really did love me, you wouldn’t have married Fundy.” Dream seemed caught of guard at the sudden change in attitude.

“Well, I’m sorry. But it was the only way I could get closer to the discs!” Dream sounded mad, he stated it like it was obvious. 

“So the discs were what you’ve been after since the beginning? God, your so vain! All you care about it power, and how you can manipulate others! You don’t care how you affect the people around you, even if that means toying with their hearts!” George turned on his heel and continued to walk away.

“George Wait, it’s not like that!”

“I’m leaving, Quackity is waiting for me.” And with that, he walked away from the blond. His world seemed to become even more dark than before, he felt colder. What he really wanted right now was a hug.

He opened the door to Quackity house, the younger stood in the kitchen and greeted him happily. That’s when the tears began to pour from his eyes.

“George?! Are you okay? What happened?” Quackity ran up to George and gripped his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

“Dream... He...” The black haired boys eyes darkened as George continued to tell him what happened during his time in the forest. The Brits voice was shaky, and he hiccuped every now and then.

“Holy shit, did he actually do that? That fucker, I’ll kill him.” The taller growled. George continued to sob in his arms, it reminded Quackity about the time when him and George sat on a bench together as George cried after Dreams weddings. Dream always had something to do with George emotions.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I’m feeling better now.” George said half an hour later. Quackity gently kissed George’s forehead and nuzzled him. He then mentally slapped himself. He should be comforting George, not simping over him. “ I think I’ll have to telly Fundy about this.”

“He’d be devastated, but it’s the right thing to do.” Quackity said in a soothing voice, his hand slowly rubbed George’s back and continued to whisper sweet nothingness into the shorter ear. “You should get some rest, you’ve had a long day.” George nodded and pressed his chest against Quackity.

“G’night Quackity.” George whispered as the blanket of sleep slowly covered him. “I love you.” Quackity froze for a minute, his face felt like it might melt off at George’s words. Perhaps it was just because he was tired and he didn’t know what he was saying? Or maybe he actually meant it, and does love Quackity. Either way, it was nice to hear it from the brunette.

He promised himself he would be patient with George and his emotions, that he wouldn’t push and wait I’ll George’s was ready. It was hard sometimes, there was the odd moment where he just couldn’t stop himself from touching George or unpure thoughts about him. But he waited, and he will keep waiting. He’ll show that he can be patient, and can hand,e being ‘just a friend’.

He smiled at himself, he made it longer than he expected. He picked George up and put him in his bed, once he had gotten ready he got into the bed as well. Before turning the lights out he looked at George’s and whispered:

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you might know, I made a new book! I use it for updating you guys, talking with you, .org just spewing random nonsense. Make sure to check it out, I have already posted some stuff on there. So make sure to reply to it! <3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192224
> 
> That’s the link. :]


End file.
